


save minghao 2020

by dttubbo (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Chatting & Messaging, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Dance Teacher Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, LITERALLY, M/M, Model Xu Ming Hao | The8, Singer Boo Seungkwan, Teacher Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Teacher Hong Jisoo | Joshua, This is fiction., Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, and a teen, and they take care of him sometimes because his parents are not home alot, but hes younger, but this is like... a crack fic, can u tell the dom/sub difference in chat groups. im SORRY, hes prolly like a kindergarten teacher, i tagged that cuztheyre like the only ones, ik dino isnt with anyone but hes their babie :)), ok hes like, probably come in later?, relationships are .. well, their next door neighbor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dttubbo
Summary: no CAP this is a seventeen chatfic that like doubles as CRACK. the relationships are pretty clear, u should read the tags :)))basically, minghao, seungkwan, wonwoo, joshua, seungcheol, and hoshi all live together in a house, watch the chaos ensue.if u didnt wanna read the tags,minghao- modelseungkwan- singerwonwoo- authorjoshua- teacherseungcheol- teacherhoshi- dance teacher (instructor)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. save us

**Author's Note:**

> hey buddies i got really bored so consider this a gift to all my stans that believe these are boyes who NEED appreciation n LOVE 
> 
> i made this while babysitting my little sister so im sorry . 
> 
> if u couldnt tell; 
> 
> angelshua: Joshua  
> imyourdanceteacher: Hoshi  
> imgonnakermit: Minghao  
> booksarenice: Wonwoo  
> scoupsbaby: Seungcheol  
> vocalgod: Seungkwan
> 
> ^appearances so far .. (tho that will be it for that group chat)

_ 9:12 pm  _

  
  


_we all suck dick_ \- 6 members 

**angelshua** : Are you guys already at the store

**imyourdanceteacher** : yeah we’re already here

**imyourdanceteacher** : do you need something

**angelshua** : Oh could you get some more of the pink lollipops? 

**angelshua** : and is Seungkwan with you??

**imyourdanceteacher** : no he isn’t

**imyourdanceteacher** : minghao and cheol are with me

**imgonnakermit** : yeaaah im pretty sure that kwan is with vernon

**booksarenice** : kwan is with me

**booksarenice** : we took a nap and now we’re waiting for the cookies we made to be done in the oven

**booksarenice** : they should be done by the time you guys get back 

**angelshua** : Okay thank you Wonwoo 

**angelshua** : Can you tell him that I finished proofreading the thing he wrote 

**booksarenice** : yeah i told him

**imyourdanceteacher** : we’re coming home NOW 

!!!!!!!!!

**imyourdanceteacher** : hao is driving :>

**imyourdanceteacher** :  _ [image-attached]  _

**angelshua** : Awe, a cutie 

**booksarenice** : i notice him wearing my jacket. tell him we’re gonna CHAT when you’re home

**imyourdanceteacher** : will do, wonWoo. 

**imyourdanceteacher** : omgsggsg diD THAT RHYME

**booksarenice** : please stop

**booksarenice** : tell minghao to SPEED 

**booksarenice** : before me and kwan eat ALL THE COOKIES 

**imyourdanceteacher** : why isnt kwan talking tho

**booksarenice** : he can’t find his phone 

**imyourdanceteacher** : im. 

**imyourdanceteacher** : we don’t even go that many places how did he LOSE it 

**angelshua** : Is that why he didn’t respond

**angelshua** : Since when couldn’t he find it 

**booksarenice** : idk like.. around 7:30 ish?? we didnt look too much because we were making cookies so 

**angelshua** : Tragic

**imyourdanceteacher** : we’RE HOME UNLOCK THE FRONT DOOR BB!!!!!

-

_ 8:29 am  _

_we all suck dick_ \- 6 members

**imyourdanceteacher** : hao where are uuuuuu

**angelshua** : Hao is booked today 

**angelshua** : I think he has a magazine shoot today

**imyourdanceteacher** : awwww,,,, do u know when he gets off today 

**angelshua** : I think he told me around 5 ? 

**angelshua** : But it may be later than that

**imyourdanceteacher** : wait so when did he leave 

**imyourdanceteacher** : if he left like 7-8 am then he’s gonna be gone for at LEaST 10 hours??? we all went to sleep at like 2 am how is he gonna stay awake that entire ass ti me????? 

**imyourdanceteacher** : this shit wack

**angelshua** : Honestly agreed

**angelshua** : It’s wack they’re making him do the shoot on a Saturday, why not during the week?

**scoupsbaby** : hey b 

**angelshua** : Cheol! Where have you been? 

**scoupsbaby** : idk i was talking to the parent of this guy who’s kid is like exceptional at everything in my class EXCEPT participating so 

**scoupsbaby** : he was really short but he had this aura of like don’t fuck with him?? he was kinda scary ngl 

**scoupsbaby** : n you all know thats my … type.. So I Was Scared

**scoupsbaby** : but he was rlly nice n concerned abt his kid :((

**angelshua** : Aw,, that’s so cute Cheollie :))

**angelshua** : Is the kid cute too? 

**scoupsbaby** : yeah hes also really short !! he gets good grades and hes so nice to everyone in the class. his name is jisung :>>

**imyourdanceteacher** : can god give me a bf thats my mfin type like GODDAMN 

**scoupsbaby** : hoshi ,,, i literally talked to him once. how is he my bf . . . .

**imyourdanceteacher** : well sorry no mans good enough for this bitcd hh right HERE 

**vocalgod** : everyone in this chat felt that at least once every week hoshi, u arent special . 

**angelshua** : Seungkwan! Where was your phone? 

**vocalgod** : yeaaa, it was on the upstairs bathroom sink 

**scoupsbaby** : the one nobody uses? how did it get up there kwan

**angelshua** : Literally how 

**vocalgod** : don’t question me . 

-

_ 5:09 pm _

_ we all suck dick  _ \- 6 members 

**imgonnakermit** : ayuhhhhhh

**vocalgod** _ removed  _ **imgonnakermit** _ from “we all suck dick”.  _

**scoupsbaby** : listen seungkwan i get why you did that but he just modeled for an entire day n hes a babie 

**scoupsbaby** _ added  _ **imgonnakermit** _ to “we all suck dick”. _

**imgonnakermit** : pl e a se d on ‘t hu r t m e

**angelshua** : How was it, Hao? 

**imgonnakermit** : well they gave me a shortass lunch break then gave me some REAL uncomfortable clothes to model this bitchass in so not great ://

**scoupsbaby** : aw baby 

**scoupsbaby** : i think everyone is at home besides me & hao right 

**angelshua** : Actually Wonwoo went to go get some coffee because he hasn’t been sleeping well recently

**angelshua** : But everyone else is 

**imgonnakermit** : are we ordering take out or are we going somewhere today

**imyourdanceteacher** : i think today we’re going to that barbecue place rite 

**imgonnakermit** : are u asking me. 

**imyourdanceteacher** : no bich there is 4 other people in this group

**imgonnakermit** : i lost all my brain cells at the shoot today bitch stfu

**scoupsbaby** : yeah we’re going to that barbecue place today so 

**booksarenice** : i drank all the coff e e. im almost home shua cna u unlock the door?? 

**angelshua** : Yeah


	2. seungcheol: what drugs is he TAKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we going starbucks hours 😎
> 
> or: 
> 
> seungkwan: sleep deprived  
> hoshi: overworked  
> minghao: tired   
> joshua: a god???   
> wonwoo: is killing em   
> cheol: he drives everyone. 
> 
> and we find out everybody just wears booty shorts to sleep for some reason?? 
> 
> and also joshua texts like my mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for this. i wrote more than i would've but i didn't want to just stop so its like 1k i think>>>

_5:17 pm - (Saturday)_

_ we all suck dick -  _ 6 members

**scoupsbaby** : ok are we ready 

**angelshua** : I am

**imgonnakermit** : me too but why are we texting we live in the same house. 

**booksarenice** : i think its safe to say everybody is Ready 

**imyourdanceteacher** : wa it. 

**imgonnakermit** : ofc hoshi isnt ready , his bitchass 

**imyourdanceteacher** : im SORRY

**angelshua** : Are you ready now

**scoupsbaby** : im gonna start in the car 

**scoupsbaby** : ill be in the driveway!! 

**angelshua** : I’m coming too

-

_2:52 am - (Sunday)_

_ we all suck dick -  _ 6 members

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : hey lads   
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : can someone come pick me up from the dance studio 

ahahaaazaaaaaaaaa

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : bich thats where u were 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : really thought u were out with a good manz 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : have u been practicing since u stopped teaching . 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : maybe ahahahah 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : listen i know ur my dacne teahcer and ur the one whos spposed to kno this but i think thats not heathly . 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : when hao becomes illiterate 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : fuck u the nofitications woke me up

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : then.. then, turn em off. 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : imposible 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : ok die then

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : bitch ass

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : please pick me up ahahaA 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : maybe if u would give me a secOND 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : i can’t go outside in my mfiing pajamas bitch

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : no u cant go out because u dont wanna drive in ur booty shorts 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : WE HAVE MATCHING PAJAMAS I KNOW WHAT YOU WEAR TO SLEEP 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : don’t out me to the groupchat 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : dude we like all wear the same thing

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : except joshua 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : his are like.. shorter somehow? 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : oh you can actually type now???

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : yaaaaaa

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : ALSO, wait u wear shorts 2 bed too?? 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : u’ve seen me wear them before bitch

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : im in me moms car 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : vroom vrrrrooom 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Does Cheol have you? 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : shua!!!!!!!!

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : yes he does :) 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : guys im realyl tired 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : You can probably sleep in the car

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Cheol can just wake you up when you get back home

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : omg ur righ t

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : I Would Love To Know Why You Guys Are Interrupting My Beauty Sleep

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : Also Why Was Joshua A Part Of This

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : You Have The Best Sleep Schedule Of All Of Us 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : deadass STop typing like that 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : Ok Boomer

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : i will end u 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : also im going to sleep and i think u should too 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : we gotta stay pretty 💅✨

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : I WISH IWAS ASLEEP

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : then GO TO SLEEP NOBODY IS KEEPING U HERE

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : but what if they die 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : this is why u need sleep 

\--

**  
  
**

_ 10:15 am - (Sunday) _

_ we all suck dick -  _ 6 members

**angelshua** : Cheol and I are going to Starbucks, does anybody want coffee 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : can i get uhhhhh hot chocolate pls <3 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : do i have to be cute to get a drink

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Everyone that lives in our house is cute so what do you want 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : i want iced coffee then 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Is Soon asleep? 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : yeah 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : just get him a hot chocolate or something 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : i want iced tea 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Ok

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : So a hot chocolate for Soon and Hao, iced coffee for Wonwoo, and iced tea for Kwan

**booksarenice** : yepp 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : i believe that would be correct 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : so was soonie ok last night 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : i didnt mean to actually fall asleep 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Don’t worry Hao, he was ok 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Just really tired 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : You know how much of a perfectionist he is

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : im honestly surprised he hasn’t woken up from how many notifications are happening rn 

**vocalgod** : that man has had his phone on silent since the day he got a phone 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : im sorry. You’re Absolutely Right 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : now im SAD 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : he always makes sure i dont overwork but i never thought abt it with him :((

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : its okay Hao, u know this doesn’t happen a lot but we’re all here for him 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : it’s ok we all love him and he deserves the world 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : actually, (im gonna be gay for a Second) u all deserve the world 💖💓💖💕💕💕💖💖💓💓💖💓

**booksarenice** : thats so cute and sweet kwan but have you thought about the fact that We Are All Gay 

**vocalgod** : dare i say it,,, that’s kinda gay 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : i expect this behavior from soon but not from you seungkwan 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : expect the unexpected, bitch

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : ok what has he been smoking 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : sleep deprivation

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : u should try it sometime 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : i have that every day don’t test me 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : im sorry are u texting while driving 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : no we’re waiting for the drinks biittch

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : why is minghao asleep on the couch

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** :  _ [image-attached]  _

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : who is that bitcg

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : well we do live with him . 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : i hear the shower running who broke in to use it 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : OR, it could be soonyoung taking a shower because he woke up ? 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : no its a robber

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : What

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : seungkwan is dumb 

**  
  
**

**angelshua** : Go off but still what 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : SOMEONE BROKE IN TO TAKE A SHOWER>>>>>>

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : its soonyoung 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : ok we’re coming back someone be somewhat close to the front door to open it for us 

**scoupsbaby** : or we will drop these drinks on the sidewalk like that video of the guy on the skateboard 

**vocalgod** : pleas don’t 

**  
  
**

**scoupsbaby** : it wont be my decision . these drinks are in gods hands now 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : thats more threatening than anything you’ve ever said to me 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : we’re going scared hours?? 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : its back 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : how did u get up with wonwoo noticing 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : oh u didnt know? hes blind 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : Wait REALLY 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : seungkwan how long have you known me 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : no, im not blind

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : but minghao is dumb in fact 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : wow kill em 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : the god is back 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : shua isnt back yet/? 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : no words head empty 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : but when is ur head not empty . 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : when im thinking about lee seokmin 

**  
  
**

**vocalgod** : omg the singer?? 

**  
  
**

**imyourdanceteacher** : yes i want him to kill me 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : this went to a different topic very quickly didn’t it 

**  
  
**

**booksarenice** : do u know who that is hao 

**  
  
**

**imgonnakermit** : i think i’ve heard soonyoung talk about him but i dont really know who it is 

****  
  


**scoupsbaby** : open the door. Stop Having It Be Closed . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading . 
> 
> kudos or comments are appreciated.


	3. joshua who is that MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Came Up To Shua and Cheol's table during lunch 
> 
> suddenly wonwoo AND minghao babie??? 
> 
> minghao is seein a mans in the Next chapter in hoshis dance class ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know I Had To Do It To Em 
> 
> me: screams for 5 minutes. 
> 
> me: ....thank you.

_ 6:03 am - Monday _

_ we all suck dick  _ \- 6 members 

  
  


**angelshua** : Ok where are the car keys 

  
  


**angelshua** : Soonyoung did you move them before you fell asleep last night 

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : we cant find them and we need to be at the school SOON

  
  


**vocalgod** : no cap prety sure they’re on the counter in the kitchen becuz SOMEONE keeps putting em theree

**angelshua** : They aren’t there

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : why was i like automatically put on the SPOT 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : wasn’t wonwoo the one who had them last and im STILL in my bed because i have late lessons today ; )

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : no cap 😎

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : shua go ask him while i stand here next to the car like im about to rob it at the crack of dawn 

**imyourdanceteacher** : literally its like 6 am u can chill out dude 

**scoupsbaby** : i hope none of the neighbors see meeee

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : none of the neighbors give any shits about 6 gay boys that all live together 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : except the vernon guy that lives like 5 door down who kwan is obsesed with ;))))))

**scoupsbaby** : oh and chan!! don’t forget abt him hes so cute 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : shut up car robber

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : this is my car . whore

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : is anything really yours in our house. it’s all gods belongings now

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : i belong to god

  
  


**vocalgod** : god doesn’t want u 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ok ✊ 😞 

  
  


**angelshua** : Ok I didn’t want to wake up Wonwoo but I found the keys in his jacket pocket 

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : kinda freezing out here ngl 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : shut the fuck up 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : u know what. i don’t feel bad for you because u made that decision for yourself 

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : :(

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : :*

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : :)

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ok im going to go back to sleep u simple minded folk 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : i hope that one 16 y/o in ur class keeps flirting with u . 

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : this is news to me?? 

  
  


**vocalgod** : woah woah woah sister 

  
  


**vocalgod** : thatz like harrassment in 69 stsates 

  
  


**scoupsbaby** : ok me and shua are in the car now so pray for our small souls to go teach these even smaller children 

**imgonnakermit** : i feel like nothing in seungkwans messages ever make sense 

  
  


**vocalgod** : and u would be correct, whats upPP

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : dont u have to go to ur recording thing in like an hour?? 

  
  


**vocalgod** : oh man 

  
  


**vocalgod** : ur right. 

  
  


**vocalgod** : so who wants to wake me up in like 30 minutes 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : i can do it 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : i was gonna make myself some breakfast anyway 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : urself? what about the other people in this house. What About Me 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : what about wonwoo. what about ME 

  
  


**vocalgod** : bitch hello 

  
  


**vocalgod** : i would love some breakfast. 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ur gonna eat and get ready for ur recording in like 30 minutes

  
  


**vocalgod** : all u guys ever do is underestimate me 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : i felt it 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : do u think wonwoo would want breakfast?? i think he was working on his draft p late last night ://

**imgonnakermit** : mmmm i can try waking him up 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ok ill start making breakfast then 

  
  


\--

_ 10:36 am - (still Monday) _

_ we all suck dick  _ \- 6 members 

  
  


**angelshua** : guys

  
  


**angelshua** : GUYS

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : im sorry. Who Is That 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : ok what kid stole shua’s phone 

  
  


**angelshua** : no its seungcheol 

  
  


**angelshua** : JOSHUAS TALKING TO THIS REALLY HOT GUY AND HE LEFT HIS PHONE AT OUR LUNCH TABLE TO TALK TO HIM AAAAAAAAA   
  


**imgonnakermit** : wait why is joshua getting some before me 

  
  


**vocalgod** : dont talk like ur a teenager

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : but its the tea. 

  
  


**angelshua** :  _ [image-attached]  _

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : oh holy shit 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : tell shua to ask if that man has a twin because WOWWWW 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : dont’ be weird 

  
  


**booksarenice** : when u try to type correctly but u put the apostrophe in the wrong place. 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : but can we get back to JOSHUAS MANS 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : really wish joshua would give me Any of his looks  😞 😞 😞 😞

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : shut up ur so cute 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : when ur LOVED 

  
  


**booksarenice** : ive never felt tha t

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : no Cap coming to hug u rn 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : No Cap STOP SAYING THAT 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : Im Funny 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : lit rally a lie 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : a haaaaaaaaaaaaa

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : im cuddling wonwoo 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : hes babie 

  
  


**angelshua** :  _ [video-attached] _

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : i KNOW THAT MANS DID NOT JUST STRKOE SHUAS FACE WAIT WSTOPSO

**imyourdanceteacher** : why they MOVING SO FAST 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : literally this close to SCREAMING 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : incase u were wondering hes already screaming 

  
  


**booksarenice** : the way i have no idea whats happening

  
  


**booksarenice** : who is that man 

  
  


**booksarenice** : cheol Why Are You Just Recording Them

  
  


**angelshua** : it seeemd like a good idaea IDK 

  
  


**booksarenice** : did he just get killed 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : at this point? Who Knows. 

  
  


**angelshua** : ok lunch is over hes coming back bye 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : every1 that wants to talk to shua when they come home say I 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : I

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : Eye

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ill take it 

  
  


**booksarenice** : yeah okay 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : Say It 

  
  


**booksarenice** : Do I Have To 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : Yes. 

  
  


**booksarenice** : (sigh) I 

  
  


**vocalgod** : idk what we’re talking about but i will also say I 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : scroll up 

  
  


**vocalgod** : im driving back from the recording 

  
  


**vocalgod** : WAT 

  
  


**vocalgod** : WHO IS THAT GUY

  
  


**vocalgod** : WOAH WOAH WOAH SISTER IM SCRARED    
  


**vocalgod** : I JUST SCREAMED INFRONT OF MY UBER DRIVER 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : fcking loser

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : but did it sound good tho 

  
  


**vocalgod** : honestly YEAH it did but WHO IS THAT??? DOES SHUA HAVE A SERCET BOYFRIEND OMGMGGGG

**imyourdanceteacher** : cheol told us thru shuas phone that he like came up them during lunch & shua knew him and shua deadass left him at the table to go talk to that guy during the WHOLE lunch 

**booksarenice** : Truly Wacky! 

  
  


**vocalgod** : im here open the front door pls! we r gonna talk NOW 

-

  
  


_ 12:19 pm - (yeah.. It’s Monday) _

_ we all suck dick  _ \- 6 members 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : hey minghao u wanna come to my lesson today 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : it’s all guys so u might find a fit mans 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : idk it sounds very intriguing

  
  


**booksarenice** : ooo a big word for minghao! 5 points 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : points 2what 

  
  


**booksarenice** : being my favorite. You’re Currently In Last Place. 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : should’ve known ✊ 😞

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** :  so do u wanna go . 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : listen theres this guy in it i think his name is jun 

He’s Cute. 

p sure he’s also chinese so u can have secret conversations !! 

**imgonnakermit** : is the only reason ur tryna to set me up with him because im chinese . 

What Do You Think This Is? 

**imyourdanceteacher** : (insert Dr. Phil theme song)

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : so u say he’s cute but do u have like a picture .. . 

ALSO when are u going to the studio 

**imyourdanceteacher** : actually i have his insta let me find it 

its 96jun._. 

oh im going to the studio in like 45 minutes to an hour i think 

**imgonnakermit** : ok u know WHAT 

Can I Just Go To Your Studio Whenever He’s There 

**imyourdanceteacher** : oh minghao has found someone ! 

  
  


**booksarenice** : wowwe 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : that man is HOT 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : dare i say hotter than joshuas secret boyfie 

  
  


**booksarenice** : wowwe (2)

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : I Would Love For Him To Kill Me 

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : ok so ur going 

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : Of Course! 

  
  


**booksarenice** : u know minghao is gonna wear the cutest outfit he has in his closet now

  
  


**imgonnakermit** : cutest ? ;))))

  
  


**imyourdanceteacher** : please u need to be able to dance in my CLASS 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is This The End 
> 
> Kudos and Comments Are Appreciated 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for making it to the end. if ur ready for more shitposts idk like bookmark this b 
> 
> kudos & comments are rlly the only thing keeping me going rn pls lov me


End file.
